


[郑在玹x你]烛光晚餐

by Allauca



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, 条你
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allauca/pseuds/Allauca
Kudos: 3





	[郑在玹x你]烛光晚餐

ˉ

摇曳的烛光，餐桌上精致的摆盘，留声机的音乐。

ˉ

你穿着清凉的吊带坐在餐桌上，两手搭在郑在玹的肩上。

“情人节快乐，你想先吃晚餐？还是……先吃我？”

他站在你的两腿间，一手扶着你的腰，一手捏住你的脸，轻轻摩挲。

“当然是我的宝贝了。”

ˉ

郑在玹拿起一边的红酒，抿了一口。

你的唇很快被吻住，他捏住你的下巴轻柔的吮吸，温热的舌尖毫不费力的撬开你的贝齿，红酒的醇香萦绕在你的鼻尖。

他略微冰凉的手伸进你的吊带内，灵活地抚摸着你的每一寸肌肤，搔刮过你白嫩的胸部，最后指尖停留在胸前敏感的乳尖，画着圈逗弄起来。

“呀，宝贝里面没穿啊？”他笑着捏了捏你已挺立的乳尖。

你没有回答，只是勾住他的后颈压向自己，头埋在他的肩颈处，唇在他的颈侧亲吻舔舐啃咬，留下浅显的红痕。

“宝贝，明天我还有活动。”郑在玹有些无奈的拍了拍你的头。

“好吧。”

ˉ

吊带被剥下丢在了桌边。

郑在玹两手支撑在你身体的两边，一下一下亲吻着你。

你双手捧着他的脸，热情的回应他。

他的亲吻沿着颈侧一路向下，你仰着头配合着他。

他的手在你身上肆意。

手指滑到你的大腿间，在你的大腿根处打转，瘙痒感让你夹住他的手蹭了蹭。

“痒……”

郑在玹拉开你的双腿拉开，两只手指来到你的腿间，伸进两片花唇之间来回挑动起来，“宝贝，你好湿啊。”然后轻笑一声将修长手指顺着滑腻的液体插入早已湿润的小穴抽插起来，带出汩汩的水声。

他的指尖在你的小穴内旋转划着的摸索，等触到某一点的时候。

“啊……”你敏感的叫出声，电流般酥麻的快感传全身，下意识想要夹起了双腿。

“找到了。”

他一手握住你的小腿，拉开，然后扶住自己的炽热，抵住了穴口。

“宝贝，我要进去了。”

你又紧张，又渴望。

郑在玹一手摁住你的大腿根，一寸一寸往里推进。

“哈啊……嗯……”许久不经情事，你难耐的呻吟出声，双腿不受控制的缠紧郑在玹的腰。

肉体拍打的啪啪声，以及你呜咽的呻吟求饶回响在室内。

郑在玹扶着你的腰用力直往你最敏感的点顶撞。

“在……在玹……哈啊……唔……轻点……慢点……”你双腿缠在郑在玹的腰上，双手扣着他的背，在他耳边喘息。

他偏不听你的，反而故意加大力度。

看你半眯着眼，被干的有些失神的模样，慢慢放缓了动作，然后吻住你微张的嘴。

在你快要喘不过气的时候，放开你，头埋到你的肩上蹭了蹭，柔软的黑发蹭的你发痒。

然后，你听见他突然嘟嘟囔囔道：

“呀，你是不是忘了什么？”

你用力抱住他，然后笑的咧开嘴，装作不知情的样子，说：“没有呀。”

在他抬起头，快要气不过的时候，两只手一把捏住他的脸，堵住了他的嘴。

ˉ

“生日快乐，我的情人节男孩🌹。”

ˉ


End file.
